7 days of Malec Fluff
by EmeraldSkys
Summary: Cute little one-shot moments I think would happen around the Lightwood-Bane household.
1. Chapter 1

**Day One:**

 **Monday** ** _9:38am_**

The sunlight breached through the curtains of a small apartment in upper Brooklyn. There lived a family of four to the outside world they seemed like a average family well...somewhat, but on the inside of the walls in this sunny apartment in upper Brooklyn lived so much more.

"Rafe!" a small 5 year old boy called out from across the room,

"Max, go back to sleep" the older brother whined hating to be woken up early if there was nothing interesting going on. "But I can't,papa and dad aren't up yet so there's nothing to do...and im hungry" the small boy known as Max replied as his stomach let out a low rumbling like sound,"Then go back to sleep you won't be hungry" "It's not that easy Rafe" "Rafe..." the small boy pouted as his brother no longer answered to his call.

A small pitter patter of feet could be heard throughout the house."If no ones gonna help me i'll make my own food" Max grumbles out as he walks to the kitchen. ** _We really need to go shopping_** Max thought looking through the almost empty cupboards, "Pancakes! I've seen papa make these before." _**but im not aloud to touch the stove,I know I could use the microwave!**_ Max thought seeing the small clean white box in the center of the floor next to the window.

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** The fire alarms loud noise rings throughout the house as Max slowly backs away from the microwave emitting a horrid smell and sparks coming off like little rocks thrown across a lake. The ruffling of feet could be heard as a loud deep voice rips Max away from his thoughts,

"Blueberry,by the angel what are you doing?" His dad asks seeing Max slowly back away from the microwave, _"IwashungrysoIwasgoingtomakesomepancakesbutIcan'tusetheovensoIusedthemicrowavesorrydad_ " "What?, blueberry slow down." Alec says walking over to unplug the microwave still making the horrid smell and small electric discharges. "I was hungry so I was going to make some pancakes but I can't use the oven so I used the microwave sorry dad" Max says a tad slower looking down at the end hoping his dad wasn't angry with him, but before his dad could reply a humorous laughter finds it's was across the room looking over Max sees his papa standing there his hair spiked up and glitter shimmering off him looking at Max with a lighthearted smile on his face. Max looks over to his dad who was frowning while unplugging the microwave, "Magnus are child almost set the house on fire and your laughing?"

"Sorry couldn't help myself darling" "I swear im the only adult in the house sometimes" "So blueberry what were you doing again?" Max papa asks when he was done laughing at what happened and the frown on his husbands face. "Making pancakes?" Max lets out unsure if his reply was a answer or a question.

"What happened?" Rafe asks walking into the kitchen where everything was going down, rubbing his eyes in a tired manner as if he never even heard the sound of the fire alarm that had just gone off, "I made pancakes Rafe!" Max replys in a suddenly happy voice "But they didn't turn out right" He adds in a now downhearted voice.

Joyful laughter erupts in a small apartment in upper Brooklyn at 10:02am on a Monday morning.

 **Hope you guys like my first Malec fanfic**

 **Thanks for reading! Bye lovelies,** _EmeraldSkys_

 _(P.S sorry for any spelling or grammar errors)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry guys but this one isn't going to involve any Rafael but a little bit of Max._

 **Day Two:**

 **July 13th,2009 1:42am**

 **Alec's Pov:**

"Alexander..." Magnus whispers to me, the black night smothering the room around us.

"Hmm" I reply too tired to answer with real words glancing over at the clock on our nightstand **1:42am** the clock reads as I wonder why Magnus is still awake.

"I love you" Magnus says to me his voice louder than before as my heart pounds through my chest and my cheeks turn a faint red, glad for once the darkness was around so Magnus didn't see my blush.

"Love you too Mags, but why are you telling me this at 1 in the morning?" I ask my voice coming out groggily and unsure, as I look over to see Magnus looking up at the ceiling

"Hmm...don't know couldn't sleep I guess" Magnus answers my question while turning over on his side to face me as I smile seeing his face, but my smile leaving quickly as I hear his reply. _**Really Magnus you woke me up after I had to go demon hunting today to tell me that you love me**_ I thought rolling over onto my side to face him.

"So...you woke me up?!" I ask pretending to be angry, "Well..I-I" Magnus stutters out as my heart skips a beat, "To tell me you loved me?!" I say going on, cutting off Magnus.

"That's adorable" I say smiling while letting out a goodhearted laugh. "Alexander..." Magnus pouts "I thought you were actually angry with me" He says moving about as I see a few specks of glitter still on his face.

"Sorry Mags, I guess I couldn't help myself" I say as Magnus looks over to me once again,

"Well, I'll only forgive you on one condition" Magnus reply's a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Alright, name it" I say my voice coming out strong.

"A kiss."

 _"A kiss?"_ "Yes, there a problem Angel" "Nope." I say popping the 'p' and wondering why Magnus would want something seemingly so simple.

I lean into kiss Magnus as he goes to do the same, our lips barely touching yet still connected as I go in to deepen the kiss I hear a familiar sound ring through the house.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Max cries out from the other room.

"Darling I've changed my mind about the 1 condition thing" "Hmm, what do you mean?"

"I'm making it 2" Magnus whispers across my lips as I understand what it means,

 _ **Translation, Magnus wants me to take care of Max.**_

"It's gonna be a long night" I whisper to myself as Magnus overhears my almost silent plea, his joyful laughter escaping out to clear the tension.

"Night..." I whisper to Magnus slowly getting out of bed to take care of Max but not with out my kiss.

 _ **Hope you guys like them so far**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, Bye lovelies love**_

 _EmeraldSkys_


	3. Chapter 3

**Day Three:**

 **5:42pm**

A black door closes to a apartment in upper Brooklyn. In walked Alec Lightwood his soggy boots soaking the carpet underneath him, knowing Magnus would get angry, he quickly takes off his boots and places them outside the apartment next to the door. The apartment unusually quiet considering three other people live there, He begins to walk down the small, short hallway leading himself to the kitchen. He hears nothing but the silence surrounding him, no laughing children, no sound of a playful scold, not even the sound of a footstep or tiny little pitter patter of feet across the floor. Panic begins to creep inside him, looking around the kitchen not seeing anyone but missing the small hot pink sticky note placed on the counter, he walks through every room in the house seeing no one, he pulls his silky black hair in a scared type of manner. Walking back to the kitchen he sees a flash hot pink glance through his vision, doing a double take he sees the little note on counter and walks over to it his heart pounding hoping on the small piece of a paper there would be a explanation and on there, there was.

To: Alexander

Took the boys to see Aunty Catarina, No ones hurt

We'll be home by 6:00 Love, the high warlock of Brooklyn.

Alec lets out a breath he had been holding, although he wasn't breathing his heart was still racing. He lets out a weak chuckle as he worried over something so simple. He calms down and turns on the radio a harmonic voice leaps out at him as he turns away to go cook dinner before the boys and Magnus got home.

 _I call out your name,  
_ _In attempt with vain that you hadn't really left me this alone  
Now I'm forever alone because your gone  
_ _Always out of sight but I can't get you off my mind  
_ _Your birthday was two days ago, you would be-_

Alec turns off the radio as tears begin to spring to his eyes.

 _ **Max Lightwood**_

 _ **His little brother**_

was all he could think about, he hears the door knob jingle and click open, he begins to hear again the laughing sound of his lover and children. He zones back in and sees he's standing at the stove, nothing in his hands but tears beginning to gather in his eyes so he looks at the window and blinks them away before Magnus and the kids could see them.

"Alexander darling were home!" Magnus calls out.

Alec clears his voice and looks over and smiles after saying "Hi!"

"Daddy! Look what I got!" His little Blueberry yells at him showing him a huge bag of candy struggling to fit into the grasps if his little hands,

"And look what I got Dad!" Rafael yells a he shoves into Alec's face a bright container of sparkly blue, pink, white, and gold glitter.

Alec stands there wide eyes as his they follow his children down the hall as they run to their room to go and enjoy their new stuff.

"You alright darling? Your eyes are all glossy" "Yeah I'm..." Alec searches for the right words looking over at Magnus, seeing the concern and love in his eyes make Alec smile, a real smile and says

"Perfect."

 **Hope you guys like it.**

 **It's a little darker than the others but I couldn't keep Alec sad**

 **Thanks for reading, Love** _EmeraldSkys_


	4. Chapter 4

**Day Four:**

 **1:12pm**

"Hey Max!" Rafael calls out walking over to his little brother who was pretending to be a pirate.

"Hi Rafe!, I'm a pirate Arrg!" "Yeah I see...that" Rafael says looking down at Max, his eyes showing the disapproving look his voice couldn't hold.

"Right... Well papa wanted me to tell you lunch is ready" "Lunch I'm starving!" Max yells already running down the hall to the kitchen, Rafael looks out the window that was once behind Max and seeing dark clouds starting to roll in he closes the shades and walks down to the kitchen.

"Ewww! Daddy! Papa!" He hears Max screech out before he reaches the kitchen, "What happened?" Rafe asks walking into the kitchen to see his papa smiling and dad with his cheeks flushed while little Max was covering his eyes with his tiny hands. "They were kissing Rafe! Near our food! Eww!" Max yells uncovering his eyes to show Rafe his look of horror, Rafael just raises his eyebrows and at Max and walks away to serve himself some food.  
 **~~0000~~**

Sitting down at the table the family of four began to eat. "Dad look my chicken nugget is a dinosaur!" Max yells as he bites off the dinosaurs head.

"But now he's dead." Max says looking down at the chicken nugget without a head,

"Wow Blueberry, are we getting violent already?" His dad asks as Max giggles.

 **Boom!**

A crackle of thunder erupts outside as Rafael looks out the window his eyes wide seeing the storm outside as rains begins to patter down on the roof. Laughter erupts around the table as the sky begins darkening, clouds filling with rain. Rafael who wasn't laughing looks out the window again and sees a flash of lightning flash against the sky lighting it up, He looks around at his family who had just stopped laughing and silently leaves hoping no one would notice he left as he just wanted to be alone.

Rafael closes the door to his room as his lower lip begins to tremble and the tears gather to his eyes. He closes the shade to his window and sits down on the floor, his back leaning against the bed as he cover his ears and closes his eyes tightly.

 **Shadowhunters can't be afraid of anything.**

Rafael thinks as he stands up wiping the tears off his face and from his eyes, he had always been afraid of thunderstorms every since he was a little boy but they never came to often and so he never worried about them to much but when they did come he would hide away and be scared alone because  
 **Shadowhunters cant be afraid of anything, they can't have fears and something as stupid as a thunderstorm they would surely laugh at him.**

A soft knock at his door brings him back to reality as he hears another crackle of thunder, in walks his family the ones who loved him enough to take him and love him so as he looks up he quietly says "Sorry for leaving lunch but I'm kind of afraid of thunderstorms"  
"Aww it's okay Rafe" Max says looking up at his older brother before hugging him as tight as his little arms could squeeze themselves around Rafael's body.

Yeah it's alright to be afraid" His papa says his voice comforting the younger boy in front of him, "Yeah" Rafe says looking out the window for a second before crouching down and hugging back Max.

 **For once maybe it's okay to be afraid I mean you can't always be brave  
** was the last thought that passed through Rafael's mind before he went to bed that night, the storm outside still raging on but his eyes were peacefully closed.

 **Thanks for reading! Bye,** _EmeraldSkys_


End file.
